There Is No Good In Spreading Rumours
by EL7
Summary: Sixteen year old Severus Snape has a plan to get revenge on Black, but things don't work out exactly as he wanted them. *Slash*


There Is No Good In Spreading Rumours  
  
Severus Snape was smiling to himself as he strode down the corridors to Ravenclaw House. Finally he would get the better of Sirius Black. Finally he would get revenge for that horrible thing they did to his hair. He would destroy Black's reputation forever!  
  
He stopped when the secret entrance to the house came into sight and sat down next to a statue of a very intelligent looking wizard with a cookie in his left hand. He didn't have to wait long, because suddenly the wall began to shift and revealed a passage painted in dark blue. Out came a group of third year girls who were chatting animatedly.  
  
Snape rose from the floor and walked up to them. The girls became silent as they noticed him and moved closer to each other instinctively. One petite blonde was shaking slightly.  
  
'Hello, ladies', Snape said with a bow. 'You look absolutely lovely today.' He wondered why they regarded him with such frightful eyes. He didn't this bad, now did he?  
  
A relatively tall brunette took a small step forward. She watched him warily. 'What do you want?' She whispered. Snape's eyes glinted.  
  
'I wanted to propose you a deal.' He said in a silky voice. Just like the group of second year Hufflepuffs he had encountered before, the girls looked even more frightened after this revelation.  
  
'There's something the whole school should know. . .' The girls' eyes widened in horror as the most evil grin spread across his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Sirius Black opened his eyes that morning he had a feeling that a great day awaited him. The sun shone through the gap between the curtains of his four-poster and bathed him in a warm, comforting light.  
  
He lay still for a few minutes and enjoyed the feeling then sat up abruptly and stretched his arms. He sighed contentedly and got out of bed. As usual he was the first one up, and as usual he took great fun in waking the others up.  
  
He tiptoed silently to the bed opposite his and peeked through the curtains. Remus Lupin was laying in tangled sheets, apparently from tossing around in his sleep, his face calm and relaxed. Sirius noticed not for the first time that the tawny haired boy was quite handsome when he was relaxed. Remus felt never relaxed when he was in public.  
  
Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and touched Remus' shoulder briefly. His friend's eyes flew open and he blinked several times before giving a small smile. He pushed his blankets away and sat up.  
  
''morning, Moony' Sirius said quietly.  
  
'Mm . . . how late is it?' Remus asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
'About six thirty.' Remus groaned. Sirius snickered and got up to wake Peter.  
  
Peter's bed was next to Remus'. Sirius pushed his head inside and took a deep breath.  
  
'BOOO!' he shouted.  
  
'Arghhh!' Peter screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. He stared at Sirius in shock, then hit him with his pillow as the dark haired boy started laughing.  
  
'Why do you always have to startle me? Why not Remus?' Peter whined.  
  
'Well, Remus would probably rip out my throat if I did that.' Sirius answered once he settled down.  
  
'Only too true. Besides now you're fully awake, aren't you, Wormtail?' Remus said smiling as he went to the Bathroom.  
  
Sirius turned his head then and his eyes fell upon the bed next to his. The bed, where the curtains were tightly closed to shut out any bit of light. James was not a morning person, that's for sure.  
  
Sirius walked over and pulled the curtains open with a jerk. James had his head hidden under the pillow and was murmuring inaudible things.  
  
'Get up Prongsie! A new day has begun!' Sirius called as he jumped up and down the bed. James groaned, pushed his head up and glared at him.  
  
'I hate you.' He said. Sirius grinned.  
  
'Nah, you don't. You love me. You could never live without me.'  
  
'Oh, I think I could live rather nicely without a git like you waking me up in the middle of the night.' He said annoyed, but got up anyway.  
  
'It is not exactly the middle of the night James', said Peter. 'It's nearly seven.'  
  
James shot him a deadly look. 'Oh, shut up, Wormtail.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the four Griffindor boys walked to the Great Hall half an hour later James knew immediately that something was wrong.  
  
People were eyeing them suspiciously and whispering behind their backs. And Severus Snape, his hair still a bright pink looked far too smug for his liking.  
  
Sirius sat down beside his current girlfriend Amanda and wanted to kiss her cheek, but she pushed him away.  
  
'Stop playing games, you idiot!' she said angrily and went away to sit somewhere else. Sirius stared after her for a moment then shrugged. She hadn't meant much to him anyway.  
  
James though looked curious. 'What was that about?'  
  
'No idea, one of her friends probably told her that I snogged Lauria Patil.' Sirius shrugged again and started eating his porridge with great enthusiasm. He didn't seem to notice anything unusual.  
  
A Hufflepuff Sixth year, Gary Galen, who everyone knew was gay, spoke to Sirius as he passed by his seat. 'Why did you keep it a secret? There is nothing to be ashamed of!'  
  
He gave Remus a reprimanding look and shook his head. Remus raised his eyebrows and gave James and Sirius a questioning look. Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked around.  
  
'Snape did something!' he said finally acknowledging that something was wrong.  
  
Some people were pointing at Sirius and Remus and gave them disgusted looks. Others walked up to James and asked him how he could "live with that"?  
  
Suddenly Peter came back from where he had been sitting with his girlfriend from Hufflepuff, looking shocked.  
  
'Kelly says that some people saw Sirius and Remus snogging in a corridor. The whole school knows about it!'  
  
Sirius', Remus' and James eyes widened to the size of a house elf's. James recovered first and blinked hard. Then he turned and looked at his two friends.  
  
'You didn't really do that, did you?' He asked as if to assure himself. Remus went very red and shook his head, but Sirius still stared at Peter.  
  
'They think that Remus and I. . .' He said surprised after a moment. Then he got up so fast that the others started a bit. His expression was thunderstruck. He left the table and walked quickly out of the great hall without explaining himself.  
  
Severus Snape looked after him and smirked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They didn't see Sirius for the rest of the morning and James noticed that Remus was rather thoughtful and sad all the time. By lunchtime they decided to try and find Sirius and Remus volunteered to check the dormitory.  
  
He didn't know what had come upon him. Why had Sirius reaction disappointed him so much? He should have been outraged, too, upon hearing that people thought the he and Sirius were. . . Yeah, he should have been. But he wasn't. In fact the idea of snogging Sirius did have some appeal to him.  
  
'Stop!' he thought to himself. 'You shouldn't be thinking that!'  
  
When he arrived outside the dorm he stood for a moment and considered. Would Sirius even talk to him? Or was he too ashamed to be seen with him together? There was only one way to find out. He just hoped that Snape hadn't destroyed their friendship with that joke.  
  
He knocked on the door once, and then opened it quietly. Sirius was lying on his bed and was staring at the ceiling. He turned his head slightly as Remus entered and watched him carefully. Remus closed the door behind him and stepped forward.  
  
'Hey, what's up? Aren't you coming to lunch?' He said as casually as possible, trying to guess what Sirius was thinking. Sirius' expression was unreadable, though. He stood up and walked up opposite Remus. They said nothing, just looked at each other. After a few moments Remus cleared his throat.  
  
'Everybody still thinks that we are. . .err. . . together. James and Peter tried to tell them that it wasn't true but those little Ravenclaw girls insist on seeing us yesterday in the corridor outside the Charms classroom snogging each other senseless.' Remus laughed uneasinly and tried desperately to get the upcoming image out of his head.  
  
'And what did you. . . say?' Sirius asked quietly, almost whispering. Remus felt himself blush.  
  
'I said nothing.' He whispered back. Sirius took another step forward and looked Remus in the eye. One part of Remus wanted nothing more than to look away but the other part of him couldn't take his eyes off of Sirius'. They were now barely two feet away from each other.  
  
'Why?' It was not more than a breath. Remus swallowed. It was getting really warm.  
  
'I didn't know what to say' If Sirius didn't look away quickly he would melt on the spot. Sirius was still staring at him though his expression changed. It took Remus breath away.  
  
'I didn't know, either. Remus thought he could hear a slight tremble in his voice. 'Because I. . . I. . . didn't really mind.'  
  
Remus released the breath he had been holding and stared at his friend open- mouthed. Did he just say what he thought he said?  
  
'Mind what?' he said breathlessly. Sirius looked a little bit uncertain now.  
  
'Mind them thinking that way about us.' The look in his eyes made Remus almost faint. He felt dizzy.  
  
'You didn't mind?' Remus couldn't hide the smile that was starting to spread across his face  
  
'Not at all.' Sirius answered more confident, smiling too.  
  
For another moment they just looked at each other and then oh so slowly they leaned into each other until their lips touched for the first time.  
  
'I didn't mind either.' Remus said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Sirius returned his look and kissed him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James sat in History class and started wondering where his two friends had disappeared. Neither had come to lunch nor had they attended afternoon classes. James had wanted to check if they were in their dorm, but then he had decided against it. They were probably accusing each other of moving too gaily or something. Besides, now that the others weren't there he had all the time he wanted to watch Lily Evans. . .  
  
By dinner time Remus and Sirius disentangled themselves from each other and decided to finally rejoin their roommates. As they walked down the stairs to the great hall they had identical stupid grins on their faces. They still didn't mind the looks they were getting.  
  
Outside the Great Hall Sirius smiled at Remus and took his hand. Remus gave it a squeeze and nodded. Together they pushed the door open and entered. Every head turned to look at them. James and Peter stared at them in disbelief. A few girls made crying noises. But the best was the expression on Snape's face, which had gone the same colour as his hair. He looked terrified, angry and really disappointed.  
  
Damn, Black had got the better of him again!!! 


End file.
